Abandoned: Episode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... A side Subponica side series Abandoned Pilot Episode ... The black earth pony, with fiery orange mane, and a flaming ember for a cutie mark, woke up. Slowly, he began to notice that everything that had happened wasn't a dream. She was gone. She was really, really gone. How could he let this happen? The spaceship he stole from the Lacarus was badly damaged, and the window was cracked. He'd have to break his way out with his hooves. He pounded the glass once... twice... a third time. The glass was too strong. He took out his Alterra-branded survival knife, and jammed it into the glass. He let go of the knife, rolled himself around in the cockpit until he found himself in a certain position, and with one of his hind hooves, forcefully kicked the knife through, shattering the glass around it. Small shards began to fall on him, and he covered his eyes as to not get any permanent damage. He grinned, and then climbed out of the cockpit of the stolen spacecraft. It was a small little thing. One would barely call it a ship. A space dingy seemed like a more appropriate term, or a getaway craft. It's exterior was made of brown, and rather dirty, coppery material, that barely shined, even before it was all banged up. He couldn't believe it. They abandoned him. They allowed her to die. How could they do this. To be fair, the Aurora was being attacked, and they may have forgot about them, but... would they have tried to go back if they'd notice? No, they would probably go back to Equestria, and send InfiniStar with a whole army of law ponies. But not to save him, or even to save her. Cole Scorch sat there in disbelief at the events that had recently just happened. Cole:" Rose..." ... Nearly 30 hours ago... Another day in space. The Aurora was on another mission. Everything was quiet so far. Cole Scorch was waiting for somepony, while everypony else was having lunch around him. He didn't want to start eating without her. Suddenly, two mares, one completely red, one completely blue. The red one had a cutie mark of a heart and bandaid, and the blue one had a cutie mark of goggles and bubbles. These two mare were Ruby Rest, and Sapphire Sea. But these weren't the mares he was waiting for. Cole:" Either of you seen Rose?" They looked at each other, then back back him. Ruby:" You mean Rose Thorn? We haven't. Sorry." Cole sighed. Cole:" Okay, thanks anyways." Suddenly a silver unicorn mare, with a red mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a thorny, white rose was walking his way. Rose:" Hey, sorry I'm late." Cole:" It's fine. You sure you want to be an escort on this mission? You do realize where we're going, right?" Rose:" I'm not worried. Besides, I'm more worried about you." Cole opened his mouth to protest, but he knew she was right. She was much tougher, and smarter than he was. He closed his mouth, slouching in defeat. Cole:" Yeah, you're right. I'm nowhere near as tough as you." Rose:" I am the one who has to save your life all the time." ... It was supposed to be simple. Negotiation. And if anything backfired, and the captain was in trouble... well, that's what Cole and Rose were for. They were mercenaries that Alterra permanently hired to escort the captain during negotiations. But they were never actually part of the Aurora crew. And so here is Cole, thrown out like a name on paper, just like Rose was. A terrible way to go. He had always told himself he couldn't survive without Rose. Most times, it was quite literal. Rose was the one who had saved his life on numerous occasions. It was only luck that had gotten him this far without her. He'd been trained to survive, but only when he was beside his best friend, who he loved and cared for for years. Now she was gone, and all that was left was luck. Should this be the part where he does it? Can he do it? It was simple, really. Just get it over with. But not even he was strong enough to take his own life. End the pain, and the suffering. So he would have rely on luck. It was ironic, because he had never believed in luck, karma, fate. Those were all just superstition until today. Today, it was luck that saved his life, karma that killed the pony he loved, fate that got him trapped on another planet, without Rose. He stood up on his hooves. Cole:" Well... no time to sit and mope. I have to figure out... where to go. How to survive here." He looked at the damaged ship. Cole:" I don't think this thing has a fabricator, though. If I want make tools or weapons, I'll have to make them the old fashioned way. Don't know how to do that, though. Oh well. Guess I'll just... adapt?" Cole looked at his surroundings. He was in some kind of jungle, with unfamiliar plants. He took a step forward, and then suddenly heard a noise. An inequine screech that seemed to come from every direction. Cole: (Okay Cole! Don't move! Maybe they won't see you!) Another screech, and a sort of scraping-wood sound. A bird-like creature flew over his head: something forest-green with webbed wings, and big, fuzzy head, and a large beak. It squawked loudly above him, it's serpent-like tongue... or three tongues... making all kinds of wiggling motions. It's beak was not made two parts, but four, which was unnerving, but Cole had seen more terrifying-looking creatures. The creature flew right past him, leaving a breeze in it's wake. Cole:" What planet is this?" He reached his mouth into his saddlebags and pulled out his personal data assistant, a small device that was meant to help him survive on an alien planet. He switched it on, and the Alterra symbol popped up on the screen. Work in progress... please do not touch the categories.